


Samhain Celebrations

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Friends with Benefits [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 2340s, F/M, stargazer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jack thinks Beverly's Pagan traditions are stupid. Beverly goes to see Jean-Luc instead.





	Samhain Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's Christmas and not Halloween, but.... more fun on Twitter that basically wrote itself. I blame Ellen and Terry and the Twitter account NoContextTrek. This takes place on October 31, 2347...so uhm...do the math and draw your own conclusions....

It was Samhain on the Earth calendar,  Beverly’s favourite holiday.  Which is why she was sitting in Jean-Luc’s quarters instead of her own getting drunker and drunker off the expensive Picard wine Jean-Luc kept in his cabin.  Jack was...who cared? He didn’t understand her family’s old traditions and he was the one who was insisting on a wedding in a church when Beverly was perfectly happy to have a traditional handfasting ceremony. 

But Jean-Luc understood.  His family was steeped in the old Pagan traditions of Europe.  In fact, Beverly wouldn’t have been surprised if the Howards and Picards hadn’t at one point known each other since both were old European families.  The Crushers on the other hand, were self-made.  The family name didn’t come into existence until sometime around the 1700s and they were American through and through.  The Crushers had been present for the founding of America and fought in the Revolutionary War.  They had no use for “silly European pagan holidays”  as Jack referred to her Celtic holidays.  Beverly took another swig from her glass.  Where was Jean-Luc?

Beverly rose to her feet and surveyed the small sofa table.  Two empty bottles, and a third that was halfway gone.  She hoped Jean-Luc wouldn’t regret giving her his cabin access codes and telling her where the wine was kept.  She flopped back onto the sofa.  He probably wouldn’t care.  What were sexy balding best friends for, if not for sharing their stash of wine?  Wait.  Sexy?  Where did that come from?  Beverly licked her lips.  She couldn’t deny how good-looking her best friend was, and she would be lying if she said she had never imagined those thick arms wrapped around her and her hands roaming on his washboard abs she got a glimpse of when they went to the beach on Pacifica together last year.  She remembered the tiny string bikini she had paraded around in, and the look of lust in Jean-Luc’s eyes when he saw her. Perhaps the attraction wasn’t as one-sided as she thought. 

Beverly started to get hot and agitated that she was all alone in Jean-Luc’s cabin.  She rose shakily to her feet and stumbled her way through the corridors to Jean-Luc’s ready room.  Fortunately, she managed to keep herself mostly upright, and no one she passed noticed that she was completely plastered.  She rang the chime outside Jean-Luc’s door and when she heard his rich  baritone speak “Come,”  she shivered.  He had a sexy voice to go along with that sexy body. 

Beverly entered the room and Jean-Luc looked up from his desk and smiled.  It wasn’t often that Beverly paid him a visit in his Ready Room, and he was always glad to see her.  He watched her stumble towards the desk. Was she...drunk?  Beverly produced a bottle of his family’s wine from behind her back with two glasses and plonked them on his desk. “You have some catching up to do, Jean-Luc.”  She leaned over and pecked his lips. 

“Beverly?” 

“Hi!” Beverly wandered around to Jean-Luc’s side of the desk and sat down on his lap.

“Bev...are you drunk?”

“Maaayyybe?”  She poured out glasses of wine for the two of them and handed Jean-Luc one.  “Drink up, Jean-Luc! It’s Samhain and my fiancé thinks it’s a stupid holiday and doesn’t understand.” 

“I...see.”  Jean-Luc couldn’t help but enjoy the feel of his best friend in his lap, but he worried if Jack or someone else entered his Ready Room at this moment.  “Computer: Seal Door.”  Beverly grinned and twisted in his lap so she could kiss him.  To Jean-Luc’s surprise, he found himself kissing her back. He wound his hands around to her back and kissed her tenderly before pulling away, regretfully. 

“Beverly.”

“Jean-Luc.”  Beverly winked and wiggled in his lap.  Jean-Luc groaned.  “Bev...what are you doing?” 

“I think I’m trying to seduce my best friend on my favourite holiday of the Pagan calendar.”  She punctuated her words with another kiss.  Jean-Luc settled his hands on her hips.

“Bev, sweetheart, you’re drunk.”

“No, ‘m not.”

“I see you were in my quarters.  How many bottles did you open?”  Beverly held out two fingers, then pointed to the bottle on the desk and added a third. “I see.  But you’re not drunk?”  She shook her head.  “You know what you’re doing?”  She nodded.  “Oh, Beverly,”  Jean-Luc kissed her and she tugged at his uniform jacket.  She managed to open the clasps before she pulled her own jacket open, revealing the small, tight, camisole she wore underneath.  Jean-Luc groaned.  “You are so beautiful.” 

Beverly tugged his undershirt off and he hissed when her ring snagged his nipple.  He grabbed her hand and turned it towards her, showing her the ring on her finger.  The ring that he had not given her, though if he was honest with himself, he wished he had.  “Bev, sweetheart.  Look at this ring.” 

“Don’t want to.”  Jean-Luc rested his forehead against hers and sighed. 

“Jack gave this to you...he wants to marry you...”

“Don’t want to marry him.”  She twisted her hand free and pulled her ring off, flinging it across Jean-Luc’s ready room before she tugged her camisole off, revealing her breasts clad in a thin lace bra.  Jean-Luc groaned again. 

“You do.  You’re just mad at him right now.”

“He doesn’t care about my traditions.”  Beverly reached for Jean-Luc’s belt and tugged it free before she fingered his zipper and felt him harden under her touch.  She grinned. “You want me.”

Jean-Luc buried his face in her hair.  “Oh Beverly, you know that I do...”  Beverly stood up from his lap and shimmied out of her skirt and panties.  She reached behind her and unhooked her bra and stood before him naked.  Jean-Luc licked his lips . “Bev...”

“Jean....”

Another groan.  “You know I love it when you call me Jean...”  Beverly perched on the edge of his desk in front of him and spread her legs wide.  “Oh, Bev, you torture me so.”  Jean-Luc stood, leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth and reached for her other nipple with his hand.  Beverly reached for the zipper on Jean-Luc’s trouser and tugged it down and pushed his trousers and shorts down to his knees.  She licked her lips and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.  Jean-Luc ‘s lips found hers.  His hands went beneath her buttocks and he lifted her up. He positioned himself at her opening and looked her in the eye. “Bev, this is what you want?”  She nodded.  He thrust into her and he was lost.  Beverly wrapped her arms around his torso and moaned out his name.  Jean-Luc lowered his head to her shoulder and sucked on her neck.  “Oh, my Beverly. You are perfect.  You are exquisite.”  Beverly threw her head back to give Jean-Luc better access and became lost in the sensations.  Her moaning got louder and louder and Jean-Luc finally stopped sucking at her neck to kiss her again.  He really didn’t know how soundproof his office was, and wasn’t sure if he really wanted to find out.  Their tongues danced and matched the thrusting of their hips. 

Beverly broke the kiss and bit down on Jean-Luc’s shoulder when his hand came between their legs and he brushed against her clit with his thumb.  Beverly squeezed as her orgasm rolled over her, and Jean-Luc wasn’t far behind.  He came with a final grunt and wrapped his arms around Beverly.  He carried her over to the small sofa and laid down on the narrow cushions with her.  He held her close and kissed her once more. 

“No regrets?”

“None.”  Beverly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in Jean-Luc’s arms.  He kissed her hair and a tear escaped his eye.  He hoped she wouldn’t regret what they had done when she woke up. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
